Red, Green and Everything in Between!
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: NOTE: Get Natsumi H. to fall in love with anyone other than Giroro so invasion will succeed. REWARD: Limitless Gunpla. This is Keroro's task... But Mutsumi is long gone, and no one else is suitable for the task... Except... Keroro!
1. I Will Give You Limitless Gunpla

_Prologue_

It was dark.

The stars and planets shone coldly on his face.

He stood by a window on his ship.

His eyes gazing callously onto the meteors passing by.

Slowly, he turned.

Walking silently across the metal of his ship, the Purple Keronian grinned at the Kero Ball.

The members of his platoon looked on unfeelingly.

Only Pururu gulped slightly.

He grabbed it and called for the Keroro Platoon's Leader.

Waiting for the call to be answered, static rang in his ears.

The Kero Ball picked up, and he heard the voice of his victim.

"Hello? Keroro speaking!"

He chuckled at the Leader's relaxed answer.

"Hello… Keroro…"

A sharp gasp was heard at the end of the receiver.

"Lieutenant Garuru?…"

Garuru smiled.

"Ah, so you remember me I see."

"Of course I would remember the esteemed Garuru Platoon's Leader!"

"Then, you would be willing for me to offer something?"

"Most likely anything, sir!"

"Good."

He started to turn to the window.

Pururu took a step forward, not wanting this of her old friend.

He gestured to her to be quiet.

If Keroro knew anyone were around, everything would be ruined.

"Is anyone with you presently?"

"No, sir!"

"Then this should be easier. The matter that I would like to speak to you about is my brother."

"S-Sir?"

"Naturally, you've noticed his infatuation with that ludicrous Pokopenian Female?"

"…Yes, Sir."

"And, I've heard, you enjoy building Gunpla?"

"…………………………………….."

"I'll take that as a yes?..."

"Yes, sir…"

Garuru chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about your precious Gunpla—I'd like to make and offer regarding them, actually."

He felt his surprise, even from the other end.

"Huh?"

Garuru cleared my throat and began his proposal.

"It is my belief that my brother's infatuation with the Pokopenian Female inhibits the progress of the Pokopenian invasion and would like to offer you a limitless supply of Gunpla in exchange for stealing Natsumi's heart and breaking Giroro's attraction for her."

He could just imagine Keroro's grin of being able to mess with Giroro.

"Do you accept?"

"I… suppose… However, I-I…"

"Yes?..."

He smirked., knowing this battle Keroro felt between his friend and his superior would not last long.

"I guess I could sir, however…"

Garuru raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

He heard the wavering whisper just above a hush.

"Who is to replace Master Natsumi's love interest?..."

He sighed.

"Honestly, do I have to do all the thinking? Use that brain of yours, Keroro, it'll do you good! DO you understand?"

He heard a small voice on the receiver.

"yes, sir…"

"What's that?"

"…Yes, sir!"

He nodded.

"Good. I'd like a report of your progress bi-weekly. I'll leave the rest to you, Keroro. Good luck.

"You too, Garuru sir!"

"Good-bye."

Click.

The purple Keronian walked back to his chair.

Taruru saluted im.

"Lieutenant Garuru! You know as well as I that there is really only one choice for Keroro's battle!"

He smirked.

"Of course I know."

Pururu stepped forward- She looked at Garuru with angst.

"B-but…. Garuru… You can't mean to put them through so much pain…"

He grunted, wanting nothing more now just to cancel the operation just to not see her so upset.

"We will continue with the operation!"

Garuru turned to the window.

"It now begins…"


	2. I Have to Make her Fall for Me

**OMG Can you believe it?!**

**I finally started typing, and my mom sends me somewhere with no internet connection!**

**The GODS are against me!**

**Well, I'll keep up!**

**It's been, what? **

**5 days? **

**I'll get in however many I owe on the same days!**

**Good Luck!!**

_**Keroro**_

DAAAMMMIIT!!!!

Why does Garuru want me to get Natsumi to fall in love with someone for such a tempting offer?!

It's not fair!!!!

And here I am, just pacing back and forth, and Mois is only staring at me.

I growled again.

"Who on earth could replace Natsumi's love interest?!"

Mois scrunched up her face.

"Uncle? I believe if we go through everyone we know, we may find and answer! You could say, use the old brain?"

I plopped down next to her.

"An excellent idea, Mois! Who did you have in mind?"

Mois now had pen and paper in hand.

"Tamama?"

I shook my head.

"Too violent, and I don't think he has a capacity for love."

Mois smiled to herself.

Why would that happen?

She continued with the names.

"Dororo?"

"Nah, likes Koyuki a lot… And wouldn't sabotage Giroro… ~ De Arimasu"

"Kururu?..."

We looked at each other and shuddered.

I spoke again.

"No. Just no."

"Giroro?"

"Mois! That's who we're trying to separate from Natsumi! ~ De Arimasu!"

Mois saluted, apologizing.

"Just covering all my bases, Uncle! You could say, efficient and proficient?"

I nodded.

"Understood, Mois! Continue! ~ De Arimasu!"

"Fuyuki?"

"Mois… That's just wrong…"

"Sorry Uncle! Mrs. Hinata?"

"Love between daughter and mother?! That's worse than Fuyuki!"

"Understood! Koyuki?"

"Lesbo love… Natsumi doesn't swing that way…"

Mois blushed and continued with the names.

"Kogoro?"

"She hates him."

"Lavi?"

"Same problem with Koyuki."

"Momoka?"

"Too enamored with Fuyuki, and same problem with Lavi."

"Paul?"

"He's creepy."

"Mutsumi?"

"He… Hey, that'll be good! We'll get him to fall in love with her, and she's already in love with him and…."

I stopped.

Fudge.

"I… Forgot… Mutsumi left this planet and went traveling in space under an anonymous name…"

I plopped down…

"This works out beautifully…"

Mois scrunched up her face.

"Uncle… I could…"

I shook my head.

"No… I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself…"

There is only one person left.

This is something I must do.

I stood and sighed.

"I have no choice…"

Mois gasped.

"No, Uncle!!"

I nodded.

"Yes… Unfortunately, it has come to this…"

I stood before Mois, and tears came to my eyes.

"I must make Master Natsumi fall in love with ME…"

**KYAAA!!!**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMO….**

**This is gonna be AWESOME!!!**


	3. I Never Want to Leave her Arms

Red Green everything between

_Giroro_

I sat at my fire.

The brisk autumn wind cut through me.

I gritted my teeth.

'_THIS is what I've become?... I'm too weak…'_

Shivering, I shifted the position of the sweet potato on the spit.

I sighed, and looked into the hazy flame.

My thoughts turned to the source of my weakness.

Natsumi.

The wonderful creature that came into my life…

With beauty compared to none, and fighting spirit to destroy-

My own Archangel of Justice.

She has truly defeated us all…

The wind blew through me again, and I coughed as the smoke spiraled into my lungs.

I turned to the sky.

I'm hopeless…

"Hey, Giroro! What's up?"

I jumped at the honey-like voice behind me.

I whipped around, and saw Natsumi, standing behind me.

She donned a pink sweater, and black sweatpants.

Only socks on her feet..

I forced my eyes away from her, and stared at my almost perfect sweet potato.

I spoke in a suddenly gruff voice.

"N-Natsumi. Don't startle me like that. What do you want?"

Natsumi smiled.

"I just smelled the sweet potato from inside! I came to see how they were turning out!"

I blushed copiously at the sweet potato.

It was done.

I swung the sweet potato to Natsumi and offered it without looking to her.

"You can have it."

I felt a tug on the spit as Natsumi took the offering.

She sat on the spare concrete block and stared at me.

Gulping, I forced my concentration on cooking the next raw potato.

'_This is a training session… This is a training session… Do NOT cave in under the enemy… The enemy… Natsumi… Nat-Na… Train… Cave… Natsumi…'_

I grinded my teeth as I felt my concentration flying apart.

And just as I was on the brink of losing it, I felt a small pang on the side of my head.

I looked to Natsumi, and she glared at me with a hand in a flicking position.

I looked to her curiously.

"What was that fo—ACK!"

I rubbed my head as she again flicked my head.

I fell of my concrete block.

She frowned.

"You know, you are WAY too uptight! You need to loosen up! You've been here for over 3 years, and you're still the same!"

I looked to her.

Suddenly, my eyes were limpid.

I sat up again.

Sighing, I took my place on the block, and began cooking again.

Inwardly, I grimaced at myself…

This emotion…

I haven't felt it for many years.

The choking, although stranger to my body, was a hazy emotion to my memory.

The stinging in my eyes-

The salty drops dripping onto my crimson face.

I couldn't believe I was actually CRYING.

But the tears are running down my face.

I licked my lips and tasted the salty residue.

Even though Natsumi had stated a simple fact-

It was one that struck home, and a fact I had tried to avoid.

Slowly, the tears rolled down my rotund face, and dripped onto the concrete.

Natsumi looked at me, and held up her hand in comfort.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Giroro… I didn't mean to offend you."

I smiled.

The tears fell faster.

They spilt to the concrete, creating a polka-dot pattern that scattered throughout.

I looked up to the heavens.

The tears subsided, and I felt anew.

"This…"

I started laughing.

"This"

Chuckle.

"Is the first time…"

Harsh Rasp.

"ANYONE…"

Laughter.

"Has EVER dared…"

Peals ringing in my ears.

"to tell me to my face…"

I fell off the concrete.

"How USELESS I am!"

I curled into a ball, trying to suppress the laughter.

This made me feel so good!

Natsumi…

How is this possible?

How are you….

Of all people on this planet…

Able to make me feel like this?!

I could feel the laughter subsiding, and I rolled to look to the sky.

I smiled, content.

Natsumi looked over me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

I turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you, Natsumi."

She blushed a bit.

"U-Um… Anytime… But what for?"

I smiled again.

"You are the first person to make me cry and laugh in such a long time…"

I sighed.

"… I've missed this feeling…"

I looked to the sky and closed my eyes.

"Thank you…"

I felt a small glow looking at me.

She was smiling.

She knelt next to me, and poked my stomach.

"Are you done?"

I exhaled sharply in a small 'oof' as she poked stomach, and I sat up.

I sighed.

I did feel better.

Suddenly, as I was about to get up, I felt two warm arms pulling me in.

I scrambled a bit.

Natsumi held me in embrace.

I could feel her pure heart fluttering quickly in her chest, and she leaned her cheek to my head.

I could feel her blush as she came in contact.

I relaxed in her embrace, and waited for her to let me go.

Feeling, a slight rumble in her throat, she spoke.

"Y-You can look to me for support when you need it, Giroro. You've proved that you mean no harm to me or my family anymore."

She trembled as she held me.

I looked up to her.

Her eyes looked to me kindly, and blushed heavier than before.

I turned to her and returned the embrace.

"Thank you… Natsumi…"

I felt her smile.

"You're welcome."

Hastily, she released me from the prison of bliss that was her arms.

I felt a small pang of disappointment, but shook it off.

I turned back to the fire, unsure of what to do.

She followed my action, and took a bite of her sweet potato.

She shivered.

I looked to her.

"Is it cold?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's not the sweet potato… I just grew out of my clothes and these old ones really don't fit me well and are worn out… I don't want Mama to know though…"

She sneezed and glared at me.

"So don't you DARE tell her!"

I nodded, understanding.

I handed her the spit for my potato, and went inside my warm tent.

The Hinatas had given me a small heater.

It kept my tent warm, and very cozy.

I grabbed the blanket I used and brought it outside.

I took the spit and handed the blanket to Natsumi.

"Y-You can use this…"

She smiled and took the blanket.

"Thanks, Giroro."

I gulped, and turned back to my spit.

Man… I shouldn't have risked going in there.

The heater had warmed me, and now the wind was twice as cold.

It was my turn to shiver.

I slightly trembled, and tried to cover my chills.

As I shivered, I felt a warmth come over my shoulder.

My body was again picked up, and this time set on Natsumi's lap.

I shivered, not from the cold, but from the fact Natsumi was actually accepting me as a friend.

We exchanged no words, only warmth.

I cooked my sweet potato, and she only sat, watching the flickering flame.

This is truly heaven.

I never want her to leave…

Although I was a failure at our invasion, I felt fulfilled.

I didn't feel guilty.

Only Happy.


	4. I Like her Smile

**OMG guys, I'm SOOOOO SORRY!!!  
I have a whole apology thingie in Frozen Sun…**

**So read please!!!**

**Forgive me…**

**I have begun anew, and will write as much as possible!**

**Here is the continuation of Red, Green and Everything in Between!!**

_Keroro_

I washed the dishes, and listened intently to Giroro and Master Natsumi's encounter.

I have to move in quickly… Master Natsumi is beginning to develop feelings for Giroro…

I straightened up and washing a bit more efficiently as Master Natsumi walked toward the door.

"Thanks for the sweet potatoes, Giroro!"

I heard the choked grunt coming from behind.

"Uhh.. Um… Your Welcome!"

I stole a glance and saw Master Natsumi smile warmly.

Heat crept slowly into my face.

She had never smiled like that when I was around…

"That's not how you say 'you're welcome', idiot!"

"Ehh?"

She turned around again.

"Don't stutter so much! When you're thanking someone, you have to let them know you were happy to be of service!"

Giroro nodded.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to bake sweet potatoes for you when you want them…"

I stole another glance and saw Master Natsumi laugh a bit.

"You're such a formal person, Giroro! Thanks again!"

She opened the door a bit and I heard Giroro talking again.

"Natsumi! You really should buy some better clothes… You don't want to catch cold!"

Natsumi replied happily

"Really, it's nice of you to worry! But Mama doesn't have extra money for me! Bye, Giroro!"

She stepped inside, and I could instantly feel her anger at merely seeing me.

I snapped my head back to the cup I was washing, and gulped.

She approached my work, and frowned.

"You seem more concentrated than usual, Stupid Frog…"

I nodded.

"Gero…The invasion is at a stand-still… And I have read all my manga and am a bit bored of Gunpla… I have nothing better to put my effort in, De Arimasu…"

She nodded curtly.

"Okay… But if there's any _funny_ business…"

She punched her fist into her hand.

"You'll answer to _me._"

Shakily, I nodded.

Good lord…

What DOES Giroro see in her?...

Immediately, my memory flashed back to seeing Natsumi smiling.

Smiling inwardly, I continued to wash the dishes.

Now, what to do to and get Natsumi on MY side?...

I thought back to Natsumi and Giroro's conversation

"_Natsumi! You really should buy some better clothes… You don't want to catch cold!"_

_Natsumi replied happily_

"_Really, it's nice of you to worry! But Mama doesn't have extra money for me!_

Grinning, I knew what to do for Natsumi…

After finishing my chores, I ran back to our conference room.

Mois was waiting for me, with Tamama and Kururu sitting around the table.

Mois saluted upon my entering.

"Uncle! I have assembled all other members!"

I nodded, and spoke to them.

Sitting at my own chair, I announced Garuru's offer.

"Men! Sergeant Garuru has sent a message to me of dire importance!"

I paused, and let the words sink in.

"He has addressed the source of our problem to two targets: Natsumi and Giroro! Giroro is much to infatuated with Natsumi to carry on with the invasion! And in exchange for replacing Natsumi's love, he has offered me an inventory of limitless Gunpla! ~ De Arimasu!"

(A/N: Way to be tactful, Keroro!)

Tamama clapped his hands together.

"Yes, that's my Sergeant!"

Kururu chuckled a bit in his creepy laugh and noted

"Ku ku ku… Of course, our leader only takes action when it involves his stupid toys… Ku ku!"

Mois nodded sadly.

"You could say… A great sacrifice?..."

Tamama looked up to her.

"What the hell do you mean by that, B!$h?"

Mois teared up at Tamama's cruelty.

"Uncle… Uncle has too…"

She bent down in melancholy and cried.

"Uncle!... Why do you have to do this?..."

Tamama looked angry.

"Mr. Sergeant! What does she mean?..."

I gulped.

How were they going to take my gaining Natsumi's feelings only for Gunpla?

"Well, Private Tamama! In order to get limitless Gunpla, I will have to be the one to gain Master Natsumi's affections, so…"

Tamama's eyes bulged.

And in a voice unknown to me, he began screaming

"Mr. Sergeant has to do WHAAAAAAAT???!!!!"

He began running around my room, destroying anything in his path.

Creepy Bloke…

I tried to calm him.

"Private! Private Tamama!... God save us!…. TAMAMA!!"

Tamama looked up, and his cute personality spread across his face.

"Yes, Mr. Sergeant?"

I sighed in relief.

He had just narrowly spared my Gunpla.

"You… Nearly killed Zok…"

He looked at the Gunpla in his hands, about to be smashed mercilessly.

He scrambled to put it back, and bowed in apology.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Sergeant!"

I sighed.

"It's all right, Private. Just please clean this room… Mois! I want you to come with me! We're going shopping!"

Mois nodded happily.

"Yes, Uncle! You could say, shop 'till we drop?"

I smiled.

I didn't dare look at Tamama.

I could feel the darkest of aura's behind me.

"Okay! Kururu! I need to speak with you after we finish shopping!"

Kururu laughed a bit, nodded.

"Yes, Leader…. Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku…."

I shuddered at Kururu's creepiness, and walked out the door with Mois.

As I closed the door, I turned to Mois.

"Mois! Please wait for me outside! I need Master Natsumi's permission to leave with you!"

Mois nodded.

"Yes, Uncle! You could say, being patient is a virtue?"

I allowed Mois to leave first, and waited until the door was closed.

I left to find Master Natsumi.

I couldn't find her in the living room, so I tried her bedroom.

I knocked, and heard Master Natsumi call out

"Come in!"

I opened the door cautiously, and bowed to Master Natsumi.

"Um… Master Natsumi? I have finished my chores for today… Anything else you need? I wanted to ask for permission to go shopping with Mois. ~ De Arimasu…"

She glanced up from her book, and looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, you've done a pretty good job for today, so go on to shop with Mois, Stupid Frog!"

I nodded thankfully.

"I thank you, Master Natsumi! ~ De Arimasu!"

I closed the door and smirked.

She'll never know what's coming at her!...

Gero gero gero…


	5. I Love Uncle

**Nya!!!**

**I'm starting to get back into the spirit of the story!!!**

**Next Chappy! Excited to post!!**

**Oh, a little warning, Keroro temporarily turns human for this chapter, so don't be freaked out when he doesn't say "De Arimasu!"**

**Oh, funny thing! I was reading over this chapter, and was thinking **

'**Well, if they had that gun that turns you into a human temporarily anyway… Why haven't they used it at all instead of those stupid Pokopenian suits??"**

**But, then I remembered the episode of "The Caries War," and when Narrator-san was saying 'We have to follow the script!!'**

**Ah… Good episode, that!**

_Mois_

I wish this could last…

Uncle is walking, hand in hand with me…

Kururu's gun that allows him to travel for a while as a human has the most wonderful effects!

His eyes are a bright green that are so warm, so lovely…

He is taller than me now… And he looks older as well!

Why on Pokopen would Uncle want to get Natsumi-sans attention in replacement of me?

Is Gunpla really all he thinks about?...

As I slowly slipped into the misery of Uncle's new found distance from me, I found myself thinking about my childhood days with Uncle.

"_Mois-chan! Let's play catch!"_

_Mois' smile almost literally sparkled as she nodded to the green Keronian that had become so special to her._

"_Okay, Uncle! You could say, time for fun??"_

_They tossed the ball back and forth, Mois, not knowing any better, threw the ball with the strength of an Angolian._

_The ball sparkled, and landed on Keroro with a thud!_

_As a crater was created on the planet of Angol from the antics of a child, young Mois ran around in circles laughing happily._

_Keroro coughed as he slowly climbed in pain out of the crater… a massive bump reflecting the pain he had taken._

_Mois, realizing she had hurt Keroro, ran to his side._

"_UNCLE!!! I'm soooo sorry!! Did I hurt you? You could say, repentance for actions??"_

_Keroro laughed._

"_No, no!! Of course not, Mois-chan! You're so strong! I think you'll become the strongest Angolian on the Planet Angol!"_

_Mois' eyes sparkled, forgetting the pain of her Uncle._

"_Really?! You really think I'll be the best?!"_

_Keroro nodded_

"_Of course, Mois-chan! You are the strongest I know!"_

I smiled at the memory

Of course, now I will be replaced in Uncle's life by Natsumi-san…

I sighed in defeat.

"Mois-chan!"

Forgetting my sadness, I stood to attention.

"Yes, Uncle? You could say, Absolute attention??"

Uncle nodded at me

"Mois-chan! We will be shopping for new clothes for Natsumi-san! Please help me in any way you can!"

I nodded happily, the small fume of jealousy I felt towards Natsumi-san forgotten.

"Okay, Uncle! You could say, complete diligence?"

And I helped Uncle buy Natsumi-san new clothes.

Our money for the invasion used on fluffy pink clothes that Natsumi-san would adore.

Uncle and I bought Natsumi-san three shirts, 2 skirts, 4 shorts, and three jeans as well as pajamas and a formal events dress.

As we finished up shopping for Natsumi's shoes and accessories, Uncle took my hand and again and grinned.

"Okay, Mois-chan! Now that we're done shopping for Monster Natsumi's clothing, why don't we treat our selves?? Let's go shopping for you now!"

My eyes sparkled and my heart lifted a few inches.

"Really Uncle?? For me??"

Uncle nodded.

"Yup! Let's buy matching bracelets, okay, Mois-chan?"

I breathed in relief at the memory of Uncle calling Natsumi-san a 'Monster…'

Could this mean I still have a chance?

Uncle lifts my hand, and takes the clothing bag I had in hand.

"I'll just put this in the storage unit Kururu set out for me!"

Almost pulling it out of thin air, Uncle holds a box that holds endless emptiness.

Slipping the clothing inside, he sighs in relief and pulls the air around the box, causing it to disappear again.

"Well, let's head out and have some fun!"

I nodded.

"Okay Uncle!! You could say, Fun and play before work??"

Keroro chuckled.

"Okay, let's head out!"

I followed Uncle's lead, and he finally didn't go instantly to the Gunpla section!

He first went shopping with me, and bought us matching bracelets with stars on them, and cute outfits and… school supplies?...

Uncle smiled.

"I figured since we're here on Pokopen, HQ may as well give us a little time to educate ourselves! I'm having Kururu tamper with the gun I have on me to have controllable effects! So, we're going to school! Natsumi-dono's school!"

I smiled.

"Okay, Uncle!"

After buying ourselves school supplies, Uncle and I went to eat food.

I had pizza and soda… A new first!

And Uncle had a burger and fries, the same Tama-chan's family owns.

After finishing our food, Uncle begged me to buy a Gunpla.

I smiled, and nodded.

"Alright, Uncle! But only one! You already have a lot!"

Uncle nodded sadly, sighing in submission.

Clearly a tad agitated that I had restricted his buying

"Okay, Mois-chan… Well, I can always take care of my other ones at home!"

I think it's been a successful day!

I've helped Uncle buy Natsumi-san new clothes

Uncle and I have matching bracelets

I had my first try of Pizza

And we have spent lots of time together!

I lay in my bed in our Secret Base (No longer actually a secret…)

And cradle the bracelet Uncle and I share.

I will be happy with what I have…

I don't want to take advantage of Uncle!

I love him!

**Awwww How truly heart-rending!!**

**But, that aside! What do you guys want??**

**I'm still trying to find a way to get that lemon…**

**But no bananas so far…**

**I'm going to try writing it up and typing it quickly in the library!**

**Let me know of any other ideas you guys may have!!**

**If you want that lemon, GIVE ME IDEAS!!!! XD**


	6. AUTHOR ALEERRT! MUST READ! HINT HINT!

(The stage is set, and we see Candy-chan kneeling in front of the Keroro Gunso cast who are also kneeling in the front of the stage facing the audience)

All: *Bow down Japanese style* Gomenasai… (Apologies)

Candy: I'm sorry, everyone…

Keroro Cast: She's had a rough time… Please believe us…

Candy: Yes… What happened was sort of like "Princess and the Pauper"

Giroro: Yeah. Her dad got laid off, because of the recession here in the U.S.- Sounds fun, huh?

Candy: *turns around from her bowing, and smacks Giroro* YO! MY STORY TO TELL!!!

Giroro: *holds hand to cheek to ease pain* Sorry.

Keroro: *shrugs* Geeeezz… So your daddy lost his job… Who cares? As long as you have enough money to buy Gunpla!!

Candy: Yo! I don't care for Gunpla, you crazed Otaku!!

Keroro:*Takes up fighting stance against Candy's cheek* Them's Fightin' Words!! (Bugs Bunny)

Candy: *Returns the stance* Yeeaah! Them's fightin' words!!!

Dororo: Do not fight, my comrades… This is an apology scene. Please attempt to remember that

Candy and Keroro: Eh? Where did you come from?

Dororo: *Trauma switch* I've been here the whole time!...

(Dororo goes off to a corner and cries)

Candy: *Hits Keroro* Don't put cute little Dororo-san into Trauma Mode!!!!!

Keroro: *ticked off* What?!! You barmy!!! You put him into Trauma Mode too!!

Candy: "Kore wa, kore! Sore wa, sore!!" (This is this, that is that)

Keroro: … You're insane. You know that, right?

Candy: *grins* Yup!!

Natsumi: Well, at least she isn't, like, mentally challenged…

Fuyuki: Is there a difference? Between being insane and mentally challenged I mean.

Natsumi: Uhhhh… Well… It's the Stupid Frog's words, not mine!

Tamama: *Snaps* YOU B**CH!!! MY PRECIOUS SERGEANT MEANT INSANE IN A METAPHORICAL SENSE!!!!!

Natsumi: Okay, I'm sorry- It's Candy's fault, alright??

Candy: Oi, Oi… Just who is writing you into this script?...

Natsumi: !!!!

Kururu: KUkukukukukukuku…

Giroro: CANDY!! If you take her out, I'll gut you alive!!

Candy: *Ignores threat and Huggles Giroro* Ah, but you forget!!! I'd LOVE to be gutted by YOU!!~~ 3

Giroro: NO! You insolent!! My purity!!!!

Candy: Ah, right- You can't even drink alcohol… (Book 3 Encounter XXX)

Giroro: N-No!! I can drink alcohol! I was just… tired!! Yeah! Tired!

(Candy copies Moa and flicks a drop of alcohol into Giroro's mouth)

Giroro: *K.O.!!!!*

Candy: Heh heh… Even if I adore you, Giroro!!! It won't stop me from beating you to a pulp!

Giroro: *Still alive* I-I'll get you… *passes out*

Candy: Oh- Right- I made this Author's Note to give you the reason why I've been out for the past *counts fingers* 4 months? Yeah… Sorry.

Aki: *Walks into the room* Candy!! I made you your favorite cookies!!

Candy: *completely forget about explaining herself* Ooh!! Thank you, Mama Aki!! You're so wonderful!!!!!

Aki: Oh, it's nothing big!!!

(Momoka moves up to Candy)

Momoka: *Dark Momoka appears* CaNdY…. Why haven't I talked at all in this script?...

Candy: *grins* 'cus if you say anything, it'll be to "Fuyuki-kun!" *Turns to Fuyuki* Hey, Fuyukiiiiii!!!~~

Momoka: NO! You're not allowed to call him Fuyuki!!

Fuyuki: *Didn't hear* Eh? What is it?

Candy: Could you take care of this? *Tosses Momoka to Fuyuki* Just talk to her… So she won't flip out at me…

Fuyuki: *Can't catch Momoka… Weak… Momoka just lands on top of him* Ah!! Nishizawa-san!!!

Momoka: *Love-Love Mode* Fuyuki-kun…

Candy: Please take care of her!!

Fuyuki: … Fine…

Momoka: *hurt* ….

Candy: Anyway- *munching on Aki's cookies* No more interruptions!!! I have to tell you the reason why I haven't been writing!!

556: *RUNS INSANELY AROUND CANDY!!!* !!!

Candy: *ticked* Natsumi, beat the crap outta 556-san!!

Natsumi: *salutes* Roger! You just tell the audience why we haven't been around!

Candy: *sigh* Okay. Here we go… My dad was laid off in his job, and I have started working in order to support my family.

Keroro: Isn't that illegal?... You're still in highschool…

Candy: Sort of. I've become a cleaning lady! *Maid outfit!!!*

Giroro: *pops bubble literally* No way. More like this. *puts on a dirty t-shirt, jeans, an apron and handkerchief* That's more like it

Candy: *shields eyes* Nooo!! It burns!! It burns!! You creepy cross-dresser!!!!

Giroro: *eyes bulge out* WHAT??!!! You're the one in the maid outfit!!!

Candy: WAAITT!! NO MORE DISTRACTIONS!! *Smacks Giroro into the ground* OKAY!! PEOPLE!! I MENTIONED HOW MY DAD WAS LAID OFF AND I'M WORKING!! *breaths deeply* Good. Okay then. Other than that, I have a D in Geometry, and in high school, it is not good since I need a scholarship. I'm working on my scholarship in writing, and have been writing a different story to publish and get acknowledgement for… So, I've been really busy, since I also have a sport…. But, since I can't continue with my sport, (I have to pay for each season. Don't have no Moola) I now have the time to start trying to write daily…. I'll try my best, so please try to be patient with me!

Keroro: *pokes at Giroro's limp body* Ummm… I think you're speech has gone on for a while…Now that you've told them about what happened, can you take care of Giroro?

Candy: OMGosh!! I forgots!!! *Rushes to Giroro* I'm sorry, Giroro!!! *Huggle* Can you forgive me????

Giroro: *gasping* You… Killing… Me!!! Can't… Breaaaatthhh….

Candy:*Lets go* Oopsies!! Sorry!

Giroro: *catches breath* Insolent woman!!

Candy: *Tending to Giroro's wounds* Anyway! I told you the reason!! Now you can go!! *Turns to Natsumi* Is 556 taken care of???

Natsumi: Yep!! *Sees Candy fondling Giroro* Yo! My red-dharma doll!!!

Giroro: *Nose Bleed times 10) Na…tsu…mi….

Natsumi: You wanna go, brunnette??? I've heard that red-heads are way stronger and spunkier than brunettes!

Candy: NO.

Natusmi: *Taken aback* W-Why not? I thought you loved Giroro…

Giroro: *Nose bleed times 100)

Candy: I do, but I'm a GiroNatsu fan…

Natsumi: EHH?

Candy: I'm in love with Giroro, but I'm a GiroroxNatsumi fan.

Natsumi: Umm… How does that work out?

Candy: *huggles Giroro* It works out pretty well—I cheer on your progression in your relationship with Giroro, and if it doesn't turn out well, or you reject him, then I stand by as a comfort!

Natsumi: You're… Insane… You know that, right?

Candy: Girl, Keroro JUST told me that… I think I get it by now!!!!

Natsumi: Hows about fixing it?

Candy: No.

Natsumi: Oh, come on… Why not?!!

Candy: 'Cus I was born this way.

Monkey D. Luffy: AH HA HA HA!!! You're a funny girl!!

Candy: Uhh--- Luffy?... Where did you come from?... * turns to audience* To the addle-brained idiots who don't know who this is- This is Monkey D. Luffy, from the awesome manga One Piece. He's going to be the Pirate King!

Luffy: WOAH!! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!!

Candy: *sigh* everyone knows, Luffy! Now then! Let's go off on an adventure, and leave the audience to contemplate my weirdness!!!!!!!

Luffy: YeAH!!! Adventures!!!!

Candy: Come on, guys!!! Let's all go on adventures!!!

All: Sure….

Candy: See you all when I'm done writing!!!!! XD


End file.
